Display panels of integrated touch components are used in many electronic devices for users to input. When a user uses, for example a finger, to touch a display panel, the display panel sends signals to the device. In many display panels used in various devices, capacitive pressure sensing technologies are employed to detect a magnitude of touch pressure.
Specifically, in the prior art, a display panel generally is provided with a first pressure-sensitive detection electrode on an array substrate and with a second pressure-sensitive detection electrode on a color film substrate. Pressure variation when being pressed by fingers is detected through detecting a variation of a liquid crystal cell gap formed between the array substrate and the color film substrate (namely, a variation of a capacitance formed between the first pressure-sensitive detection electrode and the second pressure-sensitive detection electrode). In timing sequence, each display cycle of the display panel includes a display time period, a touch-sensing time period and a pressure-sensitive detection time period.
However, to the existing display panel adopting the integrated touch technology (namely, a magnitude of pressure is determined by detecting a capacitance variation caused by a variation in a liquid crystal cell gap), when being pressed, the variation in the liquid crystal cell gap is smaller, which causes a nonideal effect in pressure-sensitive detection. Therefore, it is necessary to seek for other methods to increase the capacitance variation when being pressed.